Charmed Beauty
by Shirozu
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a 16-year-old who could be mistaken as a professional model. She’s a transfer student from London and she’s very athletic and smart. The.... Full summary inside! NxM,RxH x33 CHAPTER 4 IS AUTHOR'S NOTE... AGAIN.
1. Author's Note

**Me: Hi everyone! I'm so excited that I get to write a new story! :DDD!!**

**Natsume: You're just saying that to get out of trouble.**

**Me: W-What a-are you t-talking about? Hehe! Natsume, your such a liar!( looks at Natsume and glares at him)**

**Natsume: If you want to lie, don't stutter, snot faced girl.  
**

**Me: Snot faced?! HYUGGA! IM GONNA GET YOU! GRR!(runs after him with flaming eyes)**

**Mikan, Hotaru and Koko suddenly pops out of nowhere**

**Mikan: What are they doing? (sweatdrops)**

**Koko: Maybe they're training for the marathon! Hah!**

**Mikan: Really? I didn't know they were so hardworking.**

**Koko sweatdropped . -.-**ll

"**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!"**

**Hotaru: Aho, there's no marathon to be training for, it's just a joke. Seriously, I bet you can never tell the difference between a joke and the real thing. (puts back baka gun)  
**

**Mikan: Itai!(rubs forehead) If that's so, what're they d..**

**Koko: The authoress is chasing Natsume because she doesn't want anyone to know that she's too lazy to fini..**

**Me: (Runs to Koko and covers his mouth) Now now KOKO, you wouldn't want Hotaru to know what you've been doing secretly now don't you? (Grins evilly)**

**Koko: !! (shakes head violently)**

**Hotaru: (Looks at Mikan) What _has _he been doing?**

**Me: That's for you to know and for you to find out!**

**Natsume: Shestoolazytofinishherotherstory, that's the reason why.**

**Everyone: Gasp!**

**Me: Sorry!! I just can't think up of what was going to happen! That's why I'm creating this story, it's all planned out, so don't worry about it! Please!**

**Mikan: The summary will be in the next chapter, **

**Koko: You don't need to wait long for the other chapter, since someone for once uses her brains. (rolls eyes)**

**Me: Hey! If you keep that up, you're gonna be naked in every chapter I write! And maybe I'll ask Hotaru to photograph you and sell your pictures. MUAHAHAHA! :D  
**

**Koko: ... T.T  
**

**Hotaru: (.)**

**Mikan: (sweatdrops) Marie-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice, remember that! **_My name, of course. Well, second name at least._

**Natsume: What the hell am I here for, anyway?**

**Me: Er... um.. practise?**

**Natsume: What a waste of time. (walks away)**

**Me: Well, just wait for the next chapter then! Byes! **


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Hi everyone, I made up this story because I think it's very nice. Please enjoy, and sorry but I might be updating Double Personalities longer. I'm having writers block T.T

Natsume: You're just lazy to finish, that's all.

Me: Why you..!

Koko: Yeah! Everyone, (looks at you) don't be fooled by this lazy bum! Hotaru-san, don't you agree?

Hotaru: (nods)

Mikan: _I'm left out.._ :(

Me: Wahh! You meanies! Why ar... Wait! Koko, since when have you started calling Hotaru with _-san_? (looks at the two suspiciously)

Koko: W-well, I h-have my reason! H-hehe! Never mind about that.

Mikan: Well, enough for being left out! Marie-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice. Tachibana Higuchi does.

Natsume: _Why am I forced here anyway, _Just get on with the story!

Me: Talk about being rude! (looks at readers) Enjoy the story!

_Mikan Sakura is a 16-year-old who could be mistaken as a professional model. She's a transfer student from London and she's a world-known famous gymnast, a child prodigy(not quite). The problem is, she's actually a total klutz (Still athletic and smart)! In Gakuen Alice she meets Natsume, a very arrogant boy who might change her life forever._

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Everybody was shocked at the person they were looking at. 'Oh my god! It's her!' and ' I've never seen her in real life before!' soft murmurs and whispers were going throughout the hallways because of a certain brunette, no, she's not Mikan. Well, who is she, you say? Let's go back further, shall we?

_Flashback_

_A baby was looking at me and then sudde.. __**PAUSE**_

**No! Not that much!(Turns to readers) Sorry!  
**

_The **real** flashback_

_"Are you sure you want to enroll her in this school, Yuka-san? She could be a threat to herself and everyone around her." The High School division principle said. "Don't worry, I'm sure she won't be. After all, I know everything about her and I know she wouldn't harm anyone without a reason" Yuka reassured.  
_

_"Well, okay then, but where is she?" He asked. "Oh, she's not here yet, she might be in the plane by now. But don't worry, I'm sure she'll be here by the time she has to introduce herself." Yuka replied. "Ok then, her class will be 1-B , and her homeroom teacher will be Narumi-sensei. If you have no questions, please feel free to leave." he told her. Yuka then left the room with a sad smile, then put on her professional look._

_End of flashback_

Yuka was Japan's most top-notch high-classed businesswoman. Anyone would be surprised if they had the chance to even see her.

While walking in the hallways, she spotted Narumi, her kouhai, walking towards a classroom. The door was pure white with the doorknob made of gold. Above the door was a gold plate saying 'Class 1-B', so she figured that it was the class that Mikan, her beloved daughter, was going to study in. Of course, she needed to check if the class was clean enough for her daughter, but before that, she walked towards her kouhai and talked to him. She can't have her daughter sit in a dirty classroom! She was not insulting the school, but just wants her daughter's safety from apparently, germs too.

"Naru! Over here! How's my kouhai?" Yuka talked loudly as she walked towards him, the door open. "Ah! Yuka-sempai! It's very nice to see you, and I see that you've been working hard, seeing your face in the newspaper and the television. It's an honor to be able to teach your daughter." Narumi exclaimed as the High School division principal told him so. **Everyone's** eyes widened at the sight of Japan's number 1, including Hotaru **(A/N: Not Natsume)**. She knew she was going to see her childhood friend soon. The others were because there was a celebrity infront of their eyes. "Oh, don't be so formal with me Naru, it's very nice of you. I'm sure you would be very happy teaching my daughter." she said.

Everyone's eye's widened once more as they heard that _the _Mikan Sakura would be their classmate. Mikan is a world-known gymnast and could be considered as perfect. But everyone knew that she had a flaw. She's very dense! The guys were caught having dirty thoughts by Koko.

"Slam!" The doors opened, revealing the handsome Natsume Hyugga with his manga being held by his left hand. "Natsume-sama!" screamed the N-R fan club. There were hearts in the girl's eyes, only to be broken when he said "Shut up, you're all annoying." when he walked towards his seat. "I guess she should have arrived here by now" Yuka smiled as she looked at her watch. "Well, it's nice seeing the classmates of Mikan, I guess I'll stay here until she comes." she said.

"Now, as you all know, Mikan Sakura will be studying here from now on. Let's wait for her then." Narumi said as he took a chair for Yuka to sit on beside the blackboard. "Now then, since I h..." Then suddenly, a sound came that horrified everyone...

"BANG!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

Me: Sorry for the short chapter everyone! I promise I'll write more the next chapter!

Natsume: You should, just hope that it isn't as boring as this.

Koko: Yeah! Rock on Natsume!

Me: Oh, shut up! Koko, if you enjoy Natsume talking, why don't you enjoy reading the next chapter with you in a dress. MUAHAHAHA!

Koko: NO! I'll do anything!

Hotaru: Do it!

Me: Fine, I want you to _whisper in his ears_

Koko: No! Never!

Me: Do you want to be in a dress or not? I'll make it specially _sexy _for you! (grins evilly) Muahaha!

Koko: Fine! But I'll kill you if Hotaru photographs me.

Me: Don't worry. Bye everyone!

- SweetxTemptation


	3. Chapter 2

SweetxTemptation: Hi everyone, I made up this story because I think it's very nice

Me: Hi everyone! Sorry for the long update. I can't make the chapter longer though.**. **XD

Hotaru: Finally, I started to think you weren't gonna update at all.

Mikan: Mou Hotaru, Marie-chan isn't that bad you know,

Me: Eh-heheh… R-right!! A-anyway, since Koko hasn't irritated me for the past week, I won't be putting him in a dress in this chapter, sorry for the disappointed readers though..

Koko: Yes! NO DRESS! :D

Natsume: On with the story ichigo-kara.

Me: EWW! Stop saying other people's underwear! _No wonder Mikan calls you a pervert. _Well, here's the story!

_Preview of the last chapter_

_"Now, as you all know, Mikan Sakura will be studying here from now on. Let's wait for her then." Narumi said as he took a chair for Yuka to sit on beside the blackboard. "Now then, since I h..." Then suddenly, a sound came that horrified everyone.. BANG!"_

_End of preview_

**Chapter 1 **

"Bang!" men in black suits barged in as everyone turned their heads to see the disturbance.

Mochu, the bald headed guy shouted, "IT'S THE AAO! FIGHT!". Everyone charged towards the M.I.B.S, as I call them, after

they stopped staring at the M.I.B.S.

_**Five seconds later**_

The M.I.B.S were stacked up like a pile of rubbish next to the teacher's desk as Mochu said, " Well that went better than expected."

Silence engulfed the room.

The silence was broken when a brunette came in the room, sticking her head out from inside the classroom as she sighed and closed the door, oblivious to the pairs of eyes staring at her.

Then she slumped down and muttered a _"Phew,_ _finally." _She first noticed the stack of people on the floor, then looked to her mother whom she saw before the men.

"Okaa-san! The bodyguards you sent me were disgusting!" Mikan said as she pointed to the pile of unconscious men.

Everyone's eyes widened as they now knew that they weren't the AAO, but just bodyguards as they glared at Mochu who just shrugged.

"Dear, you know you need to be guarded, so I hired them. And how were they disgusting?" Yuka asked.

"When I tried to go to the toilet, I told them to wait outside. And you know what? They said they would protect me **inside **the cubicle!They're guys too!" Mikan protested.

The class had each a disgusted look on their faces. "You don't even wanna _know_ what else they were going to do." Mikan said, rolling her eyes so much that it hurt.

"Ahh! Gomen! I was too busy that I didn't even notice anyone. Let's start again," said Mikan, taking a deep breath and then going back on.

"Ohayou! Watashi wa Mikan Sakura! Yoroshiku !" Mikan was smiling like a stupid chimpanzee. _(Not that I'm saying she is stupid or a chimpanzee, don't kill me!)_

But that chimpanzee smile of hers was like the sun shining down the stooooopid faces that were looking at her like she was the most delicious cake in the cake-obsessed world. (_I don't do cheesy lines! :'( They're not really stupid X) _

Look at her longer and you'll feel like eating her up. (_Really! I've experienced something like that before.)_

"Erm.. Eheheh…..?" Mikan said nervously. Oh dear, If only Mikan knew what she was getting herself into….

**End of Chapter 1**

Me: I know, it sucks. I had to force myself to write this chapter! Luckily I finished it. Still sucks though. Flames accepted!

Hotaru: We all know, you don't have to say it.

Me: _-Sniff- _Wait for the next chappie then!:)

_Signing out,_

_SweetxTemptation_


	4. SRY! Author's Note

**Me: Hi everyone! Before I start the next chapter, I haven't been able to figure out which class I should put Mikan in.**

**Hotaru: DA or SA? You might as well vote at her profile, coz she won't check the reviews for this chapter.**

**Me: Yeah! Wait! HOTARU! THAT'S THE LONGEST SENTENCE YOU'VE SAID! -_SOB_- I'M HAPPY FOR YOU! _(Tackles Hotaru to the ground)_**

**Hotaru: Get off of me or else I'll sell pictures of you only in your underwear.**

**Me: -_Gasps- _You wouldn't!**

**Mikan: Yes, -SOB- She will... WAHHHH! _(Runs away crying)_**

**Me: What did you do to her!?**

**Hotaru: Something... Get off of me or else...**

**Me: Okay! Alright already! _Sheesh..(Gets up)_**

**Hotaru: So readers, if you don't want your nude pic sold, vote...**

**Me: Eheheh... Never mind about that! Pls Vote, and sry for taking up your time!**

**Readers: _YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE!_  
**

**Me: Eheh...**


End file.
